NAV- Myself
'''Myself '''is a song written by NAV. Lyrics Chorus Drivin' solo, I'm just swervin' through my ends When I'm sober I just don't like who I am Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again I'ma break every box they try to put me in I got a lot of enemies who used to be my friends Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again 1 I was sober for an hour but I'm rollin' off a bean now The drugs, they give me confidence, I'm sayin' what I mean now The xannies help me slow up, the lean it help me speed down Ballin', yeah I'm ballin', I won't hit it if she beat now Callin', yeah she callin', your bitch got me on the speed dial Driving through the Rex I look at faces don't see no smiles It's grimy in the 6, who can I trust? I'll never know now Sprite is extra dark now, my doggie in the dog pound They say I'm on the come up, but I've been on the come down See me doin' good, they start to hate, that's how it goes now I don't know why they mad at me, I always stay ten toes down Drivin' through my city by myself, that's how I roll now Chorus Drivin' solo, I'm just swervin' through my ends When I'm sober I just don't like who I am Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again I'ma break every box they try to put me in I got a lot of enemies who used to be my friends Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again 2 I remember being a kid my teachers told me I wouldn't be shit Diamonds in my pinky, look like water, make me seasick Never had no help so don't approach me on some free shit Did this by myself so why the fuck would I do a remix? His bitch gave me top, don't want the pussy, he can keep it Money and the power, fuck respect 'cause I don't need it Drivin' to the west, I popped a bean and now I'm speedin' Know some people in the 6 that dissed me for no reason Sending shots, they sendin' shots, on road I never see them Taking Ls, they takin' Ls, I never wanna be them Got your bitch beside me, she just asked me what a bean is Put her number in my phone, and you know I delete it Chorus Drivin' solo, I'm just swervin' through my ends When I'm sober I just don't like who I am Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again I'ma break every box they try to put me in I got a lot of enemies who used to be my friends Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again Outro Drivin' solo, I'm just swervin' through my ends Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again I'ma break every box they try to put me in Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again Drivin' solo, I'm just swervin' through my ends Triva *A slowed down version was made by slater and Lil Moni and can be seen here. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lil Moni